Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar=BioWare | uitgever =LucasArts | uitgavedatum = 15/07/03 (Xbox) 19/11/03 (PC) | genre=RPG | aantalspelers=1 | rating= ESRB: Teen (T) PEGI: 12+ | platform=Xbox, PC }} Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (KotOR) is een RPG, ontwikkeld door BioWare en uitgegeven door LucasArts. Het spel werd op 15 juli 2003 voor de Xbox uitgebracht en op 19 november van dat jaar ook voor de PC. Het spel speelt zich af in 3956 BBY, in de periode na de verhalen uit Tales of the Jedi. KotOR was het eerste RPG-spel dat zich afspeelde in het Star Wars universum. Het maakt gebruik van een d20 systeem en de speler moet keuzes maken die kunnen leiden tot de Light Side of de Dark Side. De speler kan communiceren met NPCs door te kiezen tussen verschillende dialoog-opties en de gevechten zijn turn-based. Het vervolg op KotOR, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, werd door Obsidian Entertainment ontwikkeld. Dit kwam omdat BioWare destijds met "Jade Empire" bezig was en de focus wou verplaatsen van spellen met een licentie naar eigen producties. Op aanraden van hen werd daarom gekozen voor Obsidian. Verhaal ''Opmerking: De speler kan zelf een personage samenstellen, waarbij de keuze is tussen een soldaat, scout of smokkelaar. Ook kan het geslacht gekozen worden, het uiterlijk, de kenmerken en eigenschappen en er kan een random naam of zelfbedachte naam gekozen worden. Voor het gemak gaat de synopsis uit van een mannelijke soldaat (wat het dichtste bij het canon ligt) en later zal hij simpelweg de Padawan genoemd worden. De volgorde van de planeten Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan en Korriban kan de speler zelf bepalen, maar ze zullen in de genoemde volgorde behandeld worden. Ook wordt er uitgegaan van het verhaal met de "Light Side"-keuze mogelijkheden.'' Introductie ''Endar Spire [[Afbeelding:EndarSpire.jpg|thumb|De ''Endar Spire]] Een soldaat wordt wakker op de Endar Spire, een schip dat onder vuur ligt. Daar ontmoet hij Trask Ulgo, een mede-soldaat van de Galactic Republic. De commandant van het schip is Bastila Shan, maar zij heeft al met een Escape Pod het schip verlaten. De soldaat moet nu ook de Escape Pods proberen te bereiken, waar hij wordt opgewacht door Carth Onasi. Tijdens de ontsnapping richting de planeet Taris ontploft de Endar Spire. Taris Carth weet de soldaat vanuit de Escape Pod naar een verlaten appartement in de Upper City te brengen, waar hij wakker wordt op het bed na een paar dagen buiten bewustzijn geweest te zijn. Als de man eenmaal bij is, brengt Carth hem op de hoogte en verteld hem dat ze Bastila moeten gaan zoeken. Haar Battle Meditation is belangrijk voor de Republic, aangezien dat hun sterker maakt in de strijd tegen het Sith Empire. Ze leren dat haar Pod is neergestort in de Undercity, helemaal aan de planeetoppervlakte. Vanwege de zoektocht naar overlevenden en de oorlog tussen de Hidden Beks en Black Vulkars hebben de Sith Troopers het hele gebied van de Lower City en Undercity op slot gegooid. Carth en de soldaat weten echter een uniform van een Sith Trooper te bemachtigen en kunnen zich naar de Lower City begeven. Eenmaal in de Lower City gaan Carth en de soldaat naar de basis van de Hidden Beks, waar zij de leider, Gadon Thek, ontmoeten. Hij verteld hen dat de leider van de Vulkars, Brejik, Bastila gevangen heeft genomen en haar als prijs heeft aangeboden voor de winnaar van de aankomende Swoop race. Gadon gaat ermee akkoord dat hij de soldaat zal sponsoren voor de race als deze zijn prototype Swoop versnellingsbak weet terug te halen uit de basis van de Vulkars. Maar om in die basis te komen hebben ze de hulp nodig van een Twi'lek meisje, genaamd Mission Vao, en haar Wookiee vriend Zaalbar. Zij zouden een weg weten naar de basis via de Undercity. thumb|Taris Upper City Wanneer Carth en de soldaat Mission vinden, heeft zij net hun hulp nodig. Zaalbar is gevangen genomen door Gamorreans, en als Carth en de soldaat hem kunnen bevrijden zal zij hen helpen. Als ze Zaalbar eenmaal bevrijd hebben, zweert hij een Life Debt aan de soldaat die zijn leven gered heeft. Onder leiding van Mission gaat de groep dieper het riool in om bij een ingang uit te komen van de Vulkar basis. Na de Rancor te hebben gedood die zich voor de deur ophield, stelen ze de versnellingsbak terug en brengen deze naar Gadon. De volgende dag wint de soldaat de Swoop race, maar Brejik beschuldigd hem ervan vals gespeeld te hebben en weigert de prijs te leveren. In de chaos weet Bastila vrij te komen en Brejik en zijn gangsters overleven hun strijd niet. Nu Bastila bevrijd is, moet de groep hun weg van Taris weten te vinden, wat door de Sith blokkade niet makkelijk is. Ze krijgen een bericht dat een Mandalorian genaamd Canderous Ordo met hen wil spreken in Javyar's Cantina. Canderous verteld hen dat hij hen wil helpen met het stelen van de Ebon Hawk, een schip van zijn baas Davik Kang, het hoofd van de locale afdeling van The Exchange. Ze hebben echter nog een code nodig om door de blokkade dte komen, maar die moet uit de Sith basis komen. Om daar binnen te breken hebben ze de hulp nodig van een droid, T3-M4, welke bij Janice Nall al klaar staat om afgehaald te worden. Na de droid te hebben opgehaald en toegang te hebben verschaft tot de basis, doden ze de Sith Governor en stelen de codes. Canderous neemt de soldaat en zijn metgezellen mee naar de basis van Davik, zogenaamd om ze in dienst te nemen. Na zich een weg gebaand te hebben door de gangsters in de basis, breken ze de de hangar open om de Ebon Hawk te stelen. Daar staan Davik Kang en de Bounty Hunter Calo Nord hen op te wachten. Ze doden Davik en laten Calo onder het puin liggen van de hangar die in begint te storen. Want op hetzelfde moment heeft Darth Malak Saul Karath de opdracht gegeven om Taris plat te bombarderen. De soldaat, Carth, Bastila, Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous en T3-M4 weten de ravage te ontsnappen en breken door de blokkade, op weg naar Dantooine. Dantooine thumb|Ancient Grove Bastila verteld de soldaat dat hij een sterke connectie heeft met de Force, en dat zij daarom naar de Jedi Enclave op Dantooine reizen. Aldaar zullen ze kijken of de Jedi Council hem geschikt vindt voor een training tot Jedi. Ondanks zijn leeftijd gaan de Jedi Masters Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar en Dorak er mee akkoord dat de soldaat aan de opleiding mag beginnen, nadat bekend wordt dat hij visioenen heeft gehad over de val van Revan en Malak. Deze visioenen deelde hij met Bastila, waarmee hij een Force Bond heeft, iets wat de Council ook bijzonder vindt. Na een training door Zhar Lestin gaat de soldaat de vlaktes op van Dantooine om een bron van duistere energie te vinden. Dat blijkt Juhani te zijn, een Jedi die gevallen is voor het duister. Hij weet haar echter terug te brengen naar het licht, wat er toe leidt dat hij zich vanaf dat moment officieel Padawan mag noemen. De Padawan krijgt dan de opdracht van de Council om de mysterieuze ruïnes te onderzoeken, waar de visioenen plaats lijken te vinden. In de ruïne vindt hij een droid, die hem twee opdrachten geeft. Na deze te hebben opgelost kunnen de Padawan en zijn metgezellen de tempel verder in, waar ze de Star Map vinden. De kaart laat een aantal locaties zien waar andere Star Maps te vinden zijn, die op hun beurt informatie bevatten over de locatie van de Star Forge. De Star Forge lijkt betrokken te zijn bij de val van Revan en Malak, en de Council geeft de Padawan en zijn compagnons de opdracht om het te vinden. Juhani voegt zich ook bij het team, dankbaar dat de Padawan haar gered heeft. Ondertussen komt Calo Nord, die de ravage van Taris heeft overleeft bij Darth Malak. Nord bied aan hem te voorzien van informatie over Bastila en haar medereizigers. Nadat Saul Karath aangeeft dat Malak het interessant zal vinden gaat de Dark Lord akkoord en huurt Calo in om het reisgezelschap op te jagen en Bastila levend naar hem te brengen. Tatooine thumb|Anchorhead De Padawan en zijn vrienden reizen naar de woestijnwereld Tatooine, waar ze in de stad Anchorhead landen. Daar krijgt de Padawan een visioen, waar hij de locatie van de Star Map ziet als zijnde in een grot. Wanneer bekend wordt dat alleen jagers de stad mogen verlaten, overtuigt de Padawan het hoofd van Czerka Corporation hem in te huren om af te rekenen met de Sand People die de mijnbouwers lastig vallen. Buiten het kantoor van Czerka komt een Duros naar de Padawan toe om hem te zeggen dat er waarschijnlijk wel een oplossing mogelijk is die minder geweldadig is. Omdat de Padawan het advies van de Duros wil opvolgen, koopt hij een droid, HK-47, van Yuka Laka. Met hulp van de droid is de Padawan in staat om met de Chief van de Sand People te overleggen over een vredige oplossing. De Sand People zullen stoppen met aanvallen in ruil voor twee Moisture Vaporators. Hij schenkt hen zijn Gaderffii als teken van goede wil en een kaart waarmee ze de Star Map kunnen vinden in de Eastern Dune Sea. De groep volgt de kaart tot de grot, waar een Krayt Dragon in zit. Met de hulp van een lokale jager, Komad Fortuna weten ze de Krayt Dragon uit te schakelen en bemachtigen ze de gegevens uit de tweede Star Map. Terwijl ze de grot verlaten, lopen ze Calo Nord tegen het lijf. De Padawan en zijn vrienden laten zich echter niet pakken en doden de Bounty Hunter. Kashyyyk De Padawan en zijn metgezellen reizen vervolgens Kashyyyk, waar ze erachter komen dat de planeet onder het bewind van de Czerka Corporation is en de Wookiees tot slaven zijn gemaakt. De Padawan gaat naar de stad Rwookrrorro om hulp te vragen aan de lokale bevolking met het vinden van de Star Map. Omdat hij echter Zaalbar met zich me heeft gebracht, die als "Madclaw" is veroordeeld, wordt hij gevangen genomen en naar Chieftan Chuundar gebracht. Chuundar is de broer van Zaalbar en heeft een geheim verbond gesloten met Czerka. Hij neemt Zaalbar als gijzelaar en dwingt de Padawan om een gestoorde Wookiee na te jagen die de Shadowlands is in gegaan. Daarbij geeft hij onbedoeld de Padawan de mogelijkheid om de derde Star Map te vinden. thumb|Shadowlands In de Shadowlands ontmoet de Padawan Jolee Bindo, die daar als kluizenaar leeft. Jolee belooft hem naar de Star Map te brengen in ruil voor een gunst, er is namelijk een groep Czerka stropers die hij weg wil hebben. De Padawan helpt hem daarbij en Jolee schakelt een Deflector Shield uit bij de toegang tot de lagere gebieden en voegt zich bij het team. Daar ontdekt de groep dat de gestoorde Wookiee in werkelijkheid Freyyr is, de vader van Chuundar en Zaalbar. Hij is 20 jaar geleden verbannen naar de Shadowlands, waarna hij het verraad van Chuundar wist te ontdekken. De Padawan wordt aangevallen door Freyyr, maar spaart zijn leven. Samen smeden ze een plan om Bacca's Ceremonial Blade te krijgen, het symbool van de ware Chieftan. Dan kan Freyyr Chuundar uitdagen om zijn positie op te eisen. Het zwaard is verloren geraakt in een gevecht met een mysterieus dier, maar de Padawan en zijn maten weten deze te vinden en doden het. Ze geven het zwaard aan Freyyr, die boven in Rwookrrorro op hen zal wachten. Verder in de Shadowlands ontdekken ze een oude computer met een kunstmatige intelligentie erin. Deze stelt een serie morele problemen voor, waarvan de "correcte" antwoorden veel weg hebben van het gedachtegoed van de Sith. De antwoorden die de Padawan geeft komen niet goed overeen en er wordt een aantal aanvalsdroids op hem afgestuurd. Tijdens het gevecht komt de computer erachter dat zijn hersengolven overeen komen met de opgeslagen data van de enige persoon die de kaart mag zien. De computer denkt dat de Padawan deze persoon is en laat hem de Star Map zien. Terug bij de lift naar de stad moet de Padawan de bewaker doden, Gorwooken, die erachter is gekomen dat ze Chuundar hebben verraden. De groep gaat zelf naar boven en ontmoet daar de aanhangers van Freyyr. Na aankomst bij de hut van de Chieftan helpt de Padawan Zaalbar en zijn vader om Chuundar te doden. Als dank voor de hulp schenkt Freyyr het ceremoniële zwaard aan Zaalbar, die daarmee officiëel terug mag keren uit zijn ballingschap. De Wookiees verenigen zich onder hun nieuwe leider Zaalbar en komen in opstand tegen de Czerka. Ondertussen bereikt het nieuws van de dood van Calo Nord Darth Malak, die als reactie zijn leerling, Darth Bandon, achter Bastila aan stuurt. Manaan thumb|Ahto City Na het bezoek aan Kashyyyk, reist de Ebon Hawk door naar de oceaanwereld Manaan, thuisplaneet van de Selkath. Ze landen in de hoofdstad Ahto City, waar de Republic en het Sith Empire naast elkaar leven. Deze vrede bestaan alleen maar vanwege het feit dat de Selkath neutraal zijn en beide kanten van Kolto voorzien, een sterk geneesmiddel. In een visioen ziet de Padawan dat de Star Map op de bodem van een oceaan ligt. De ambassadeur van de Republic, Roland Wann, zou hem misschien verder kunnen helpen. Zij vragen hem de weg naar de boden van de oceaan, waarop Roland hen beloofd te helpen in ruil voor het terughalen van een gestolen Probe Droid. De droid had een verkenning gedaan in het Hrakert Rift, waar een grote Kolto bron zit, toen deze gestolen werd door de Sith. De Padawan gaat akkoord en infiltreert de ambassade van de Sith. Binnen vecht hij zijn weg naar de droid, welke uit elkaar gehaald is. Het onderdeel dat Roland nodig heeft zit er echter nog in en ze nemen het mee. Als de groep naar buiten komt lopen ze tegen de autoriteiten van Manaan aan, die op berichten zijn afgekomen dat er schoten gehoord waren. De Padawan moet voor de rechtbank komen, maar weet de rechters er van te overtuigen hem te laten gaan. Hij brengt het onderdeel van de probe naar Roland, die hen verteld dat deze onderzoek deed naar illegale Kolto oogsten. Deze plantage was door de Republic opgezet, maar alle contact was verbroken. Roland geeft de groep beschikking over een duikboot in ruil voor hun hulp bij het onderzoeken van de faciliteit. In de plantage komen ze erachter dat na het blootleggen van de Star Map, de Selkath doordraaiden en iedereen begonnen te vermoorden. De Padawan en zijn maten vechten zich een weg door de faciliteit en bemachtigen een Enviro-suit en een Sonic Emitter. Omdat er maar één persoon naar buiten kan, laat de Padawan zijn vrienden achter in de plantage, terwijl hij zelf de oceaanbodem op gaat om naar een afgelegen deel van het gebouw te gaan. Daar ontmoet hij het stafhoofd, Kono Nolan, die met zijn medewerker Sami zit opgesloten. Zij vertellen de Padawwan over een enorme Firaxan Shark, die verantwoordelijk is voor het gedrag van de Selkath. Kono heeft een gif ontwikkeld om de Firaxan te doden, maar de Padawan volgt het advies van Sami om dat niet te gebruiken. Het zou het hele ecosysteem van Manaan kunnen verwoesten. De Padawan vernietigd de Kolto oogstmachine en de Firaxan kalmeert, zodat hij daarna langs het beest naar de Star Map kan komen. Als de Padawan terug komt bij zijn vrienden, staat Darth Bandon hen op te wachten met twee Dark Jedi. In het duel dat volgt doden de Padawan en zijn maten de drie aanvallers. Ze keren terug naar de ambassade van de Republic om te vertellen wat er gebeurt is. Roland bedankt hen, ondanks dat hij niet heel blij is met de verwoesting van de oogstmachine. De Padawan wordt daarna wederom opgepakt door de Selkath, dit maal voor zijn acties in de faciliteit. Hij verteld hen het hele verhaal en de rechters laten hem opnieuw gaan. Zij geloven dat hij de enorme Firaxan, bij hun bekend als de Progenitor, heeft gered en daarmee Manaan. ''Leviathan [[Afbeelding:Leviathan.jpg|thumb|De ''Leviathan]] Nadat de groep Manaan verlaat, worden ze gevangen genomen door de Tractor Beams van de Leviathan, het vlaggenschip van admiraal Saul Karath. Terwijl ze worden binnengehaald, bedenken de Padawan en zijn vrienden een plan om te ontsnappen. De Padawan, Bastila en Carth worden in Force Cages geplaatst en door Saul verhoord tijdens het wachten op de aankomst van Darth Malak. Hij laat hen weten dat de Jedi Academy op Dantooine verwoest is. Bastila weigert zijn vragen te beantwoorden, dus richt Saul zijn aandacht op de Padawan. Voor elk fout antwoordt wordt Bastila gemarteld. De wilskracht van de Padawan verzwakt maar geeft niet veel nuttige informatie prijs. Saul verlaat de ruimte en beveelt dat de marteling door moet gaan. De Padawan kan het allemaal niet aan en wordt net zo lang gemarteld tot hij zijn bewustzijn verliest. Een teamgenoot weet te ontsnappen en vindt een manier om iedereen te bevrijden. De Padawan, Bastila en Carth gaan naar de brug om de schilden van de hangar te deactiveren, terwijl Canderous de rest mee neemt naar de Ebon Hawk. Door met ruimtepakken via de buitenkant van het schip te lopen komen de Padawan, Bastila en Carth bij de brug, waar ze Saul en zijn mannen confronteren. De admiraal is niet onder de indruk en laat weten dat Malak er spoedig zal zijn. Een gevecht breekt uit en Saul vraagt vlak voor zijn dood om Carth. De vroegere leerling van Saul komt bij hem en Saul verteld Carth iets dat hem woedend maakt. Hij confronteert Bastila met zijn nieuw vergaarde kennis, maar die smeekt hem om het later te bespreken, waarbij ze alles zal uitleggen. Carth gaat akkoord, en de Padawan kan alleen maar gissen over de informatie. Voordat ze bij de hangar komen, lopen ze de Dark Lord tegen het lijf. Malak schakelt Carth uit en confronteert Bastila en de Padawan. Malak zegt verrast te zijn met zijn weerzien met de Padawan, waardoor deze in verwarring raakt. Malak vindt dat ammusant en verraad wat Bastila, de Jedi en nu ook Carth voor de Padawan geheim hebben gehouden; zijn identiteit. In werkelijkheid is de Padawan niemand minder dan de voormalige Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan. Malak wil graag zijn oude meester doden en gebruikt een Force Stasis Field op Bastila en Carth. Na een lang duel weet Bastila zichzelf en Carth te bevrijden en valt Malak aan. Ze zegt tegen Revan en Carth dat ze moeten ontsnappen om de Star Forge te vinden. Daarna neemt ze het op tegen Malak en sluit de deur achter haar. Revan en Carth kunnen haar niet meer helpen en keren terug naar de Ebon Hawk. Na een korte aanvaring met Sith Fighters verlaten ze de Leviathan. De rest van de groep kotm ook Revan's identiteit te weten, maar reageren toch positief. Het geheugen van HK-47 wordt hersteld nadat zijn voormalige meester zich heeft geopenbaard. Korriban thumb|Sith Academy Om de laatste Star Map te vinden voor het te laat is, haast de groep zich naar Korriban, een Sith wereld met een Sith Academy. De studenten van de academie domineren de gebieden rond de Docking Bays en schromen geen geweldadigheden, om zo te bewijzen dat ze het in zich hebben om Sith te worden. De slachtoffers zijn veelal de nieuwe leerlingen die niet lang geleden gearriveerd zijn. Al snel blijkt dat de Star Map alleen toegankelijk is voor een student van de academie, en Revan zorgt dat hij wordt toegelaten door Yuthura Ban. De onderbaas van de academie betrekt Revan in een web van complotten om de leider van de academie en Yuthura's meester, Uthar Wynn, ten val te brengen. Revan moet diverse taken uitvoeren die in het teken staan van de Sith Code, en komt op een zeker moment in de Valley of the Dark Lords. Daar verkent hij de tombes van de oude Sith, waaronder Ajunta Pall. De geest van Ajunta is nog altijd in de tombe, maar Revan weet hem te verlossen door zijn zwaard terug te vinden. Ondertussen weet Revan de prestige-wedstrijd te winnen, waarna hij toe mag treden tot de tombe van Naga Sadow. Hij vind de laatste Star Map en op de weg terug wordt Revan gedwongen te kiezen tussen Yuthura en Uthar. Uiteindelijk doodt hij ze allebei, waarna de studenten hem ook aanvallen. Alle studenten vinden de dood en Revan keert terug naar de Ebon Hawk om de wereld achter zich te laten, op weg naar de Star Forge. Lehon thumb|Temple of the Ancients Nu ze de locatie van de Star Forge kennen, gaan Revan en zijn vrienden op weg naar de coördinaten uit de Star Maps. Ze worden daar echter overvallen door een sterk energieveld dat er voor zorgt dat de Ebon Hawk een noodlanding moet maken op de planeet nabij de Star Forge. Voor de crash weet Carth de coördinaten naar de Republic te sturen, om een strijdmacht te laten komen. De schade aan het schip is serieus genoeg om niet meer te kunnen opstijgen, zonder dat er vervangende onderdelen zijn. De planeet is echter bedekt met wrakstukken van andere schepen, dus dat zou geen groot probleem moeten zijn. Het energieveld moet echter wel uitgeschakeld worden, wil de vloot van de Republic enig kans van slagen hebben. Tijdens het verkennen van de planeet, komen Revan en zijn maten de inwoners tegen, de Rakata. De Rakata zijn verdeeld in twee stammen, waarvan één de Elders zijn die de technologie beheersen van het Infite Empire. De andere stam is primitiever en staan onder leiding van The One. Revan komt erachter dat hij de inwoners heeft uitgebuit tijdens zijn vorige bezoek, als Darth Revan. Hij wint echter het vertrouwen van de Elders terug en help een aantal van hun stamleden te bevrijden uit het kamp van The One. De Elders brengen Revan mee naar de Temple of the Ancients, de bron van het energieveld. Juhani en Jolee gaan met hem mee naar binnen. Binnen in de tempel worden ze geconfronteerd door Bastila, die gevallen is voor de Dark Side en nu de leerling van Malak is. In het duel dat volgt moet Revan de Ligth Side verdedigen tegen de persoon die hem heeft verlost van het duister. Bastila probeert hem weer terug te halen naar de Dark Side, en gaat daarbij zover dat ze hem belooft zijn leerling te worden en haar Battle Meditation voor zijn doeleinden te gebruiken. Revan weigert echter en met behulp van Juhani en Jolee weten ze Bastila te verslaan. Ze ontvlucht de planeet in een klein schip, waarbij ze zweert dat de volgende confrontatie de laatste zal zijn. Na het verlaten van de tempel komt het team weer samen en voegt zich toe bij de strijdmacht van de Republic onder leiding van admiraal Forn Dodonna en Jedi Master Vandar Tokare, die zojuist gearriveerd is. Star Forge thumb|Star Forge Forn Dodonna en Vandar zijn geschokt als ze het nieuws horen van Bastila's val, en de leiders van de vloot komen met een gewaagd plan. De Ebon Hawk zal een team van Jedi de Star Forge in brengen om deze van binnen aan te vallen. Een paar schepen weet echter door te dringen tot de hangars, waaronder de Ebon Hawk. Binnen in het schip worden Revan en zijn vrienden aangevallen door hordes Dark Jedi en Sith Droids. Ze vechten zich een weg door de troepen heen, en bereiken Bastila. Revan wordt daar afgesloten van zijn vrienden, en confronteerd Bastila alleen. Hun liefde en de Force Bond zijn sterk genoeg om haar weer terug te halen naar het licht, waarna Bastila haar Battle Medidation gebruikt om de Republic bij te staan. Revan gaat in zijn eentje verder, om zijn oude vriend Malak te confronteren. Eenmaal aangekomen bij zijn vertrek begint het duel tussen de Revan en Malak. Revan is sterker, maar Malak gebruikt de technologie van de Star Forge in zijn voordeel en zuigt leven en kracht uit gevangen Jedi. Revan vernietigd de machines waarin zij gevangen gehouden worden, zodat ze één kunnen worden met de Force. Daarna is Malak gedwongen terug te vallen op zijn eigen krachten, die niet zijn opgewassen tegen Revan. Revan verslaat hem en voordat hij sterft geeft Malak aan spijt te hebben van zijn daden. Revan en zijn vrienden verlaten de Star Forge, die door de vloot van de Republic geheel vernietigd wordt. Alle leden van het team van Revan krijgen het Cross of Glory, de hoogste onderscheiding die er bestaat en worden geëerd in een ceremonie op Lehon. Revan mag terugkeren naar de Jedi Order als de "Prodigal Knight". Ontwikkeling thumb|Mannelijke portretten voor Revan De speler kan zelf zijn of haar eigen personages samenstellen, door te kiezen uit verschillende portretten (zowel man als vrouw), klassen en vaardigheden. Namen zijn ofwel automatisch gegenereerd uit een set van voor- en achternamen, ofwel zelf bedacht. Van de andere personages in het spel die bij het team van Revan komen kan de speler de Attributes, Skills, Feats en eventueel Force Powers (als het een Jedi personage is) aanpassen. Gender en Class zijn alleen van toepassing op het spelerspersonage zelf. Gender Een van de keuzemogelijkheden is het geslacht. Hoewel de canon-versie van Revan een man is, kan het spel ook gespeeld worden als vrouw. De keuze van het geslacht bepaalt of er in het spel een mogelijke romance in zit met Bastila (bij mannelijk personage) of met Carth (bij vrouwelijk personage). Verder is er geen verschil tussen de geslachten. Class Er zijn drie verschillende klassen waaruit de speler kan kiezen, die elk op een andere manier ontwikkelen en een andere speelstijl. * Scoundrel: Moet het vooral van vaardigheden hebben, maar is zwakker in gevechten. Deze klasse heeft de mogelijkheid tot "sluipen", waarbij de speler onzichtbaar kan worden voor vijanden. * Scout: Tussenklasse, combineert zowel goede als zwakke punten van Scoundrel en Soldier. * Soldier: De soldaat, sterk en goed in direct gevecht. Minder goed met vaardigheden en ontwikkeld langzaam. Later, wanneer de speler zich ontwikkelt tot Jedi, kun je kiezen uit wederom drie klassen. * Jedi Consular: Gebruikt vooral Force Powers om tegenstanders te verzwakken en zichzelf te versterken. Krijgt bij elk level 6 Vitality Points en 8 Force Points. * Jedi Sentinel: Balans tussen de Consular en de Guardian. Krijgt bij elk level 8 Vitality Points en 6 Force Points. * Jedi Guardian: Richt zich vooral op fysieke krachten en Lightsaber-vaardigheden. Krijgt bij elk level 10 Vitality Points en 4 Force Points. Attributes Deze kenmerken bepalen waar het personage goed en minder goed in is. * Strength: Fysieke kracht is handig bij melee-gevechten en zorgt ervoor dat het personage meer schade kan opvangen. * Dexterity: Door lenigheid kan het personage beter aanvallen ontwijken en is de verdediging hoger. * Constitution: Door een beter gestel neemt het aantal levenspunten toe, wat handig van pas komt bij de Soldier klasse. * Intelligence: Door te investeren in intelligentie kan een personages meer skill-punten besteden. * Wisdom: Meer wijsheid betekend meer Force-punten om te besteden, waardoor de Force beter gebruikt kan worden. * Charisma: Met veel charisma kan een personage beter anderen beïnvloeden in gesprekken. Skills De vaardigheden bepalen wat de sterke punten zijn van het karakter. Door te investeren in deze vakgebieden kunnen taken die ermee van doen hebben makkelijker worden en kunnen er meer opties beschikbaar zijn in bepaalde situaties. * Computer Use: Maakt het mogelijk en makkelijker om in computers te hacken en vermindert het aantal Computer Spikes dat gebruikt moet worden. * Demolitions: Maakt het mogelijk en makkelijker om mijnen op te ruimen of onschadelijk te maken. * Stealth: Maakt het mogelijk om in Stealth Mode te gaan, met meer punten is het personages moeilijker te detecteren. * Awareness: Maakt het mogelijk om personages in Stealth Mode waar te nemen. * Pursuade: Maakt het makkelijker om personages over te halen en zorgt voor meer opties in een gesprek. * Repair: Maakt het mogelijk en makkelijker om mechanische voorwerpen en droids te repareren. * Security: Vergelijkbaar met Computer Use, maar dan op het gebied van beveiligde deuren en objecten. * Treat Injury: Verbeterd de resultaten van een Medpack en Force Heal. Feats Feats zijn eigenschappen die het makkelijker maken om bepaalde dingen te doen, of de effectiviteit van handelingen of wapens te verhogen. Er is een groot aantal feats dat gekozen en ontwikkeld kan worden, elk met eigen voordelen die het personage op weg helpen. Afhankelijk van het type personage dat je speelt is het handig om bepaalde eigenschappen te verbeteren. Jedi personages hebben bijvoorbeeld niet heel veel nut van feats die het gebruik van een Blaster verbeteren. Force Powers Universal * Burst of Speed - Knight Speed - Master Speed * Force Resistance - Force Immunity * Energy Resistance - Improved Energy Resistance * Affect Mind - Dominate Mind * Force Push - Force Whirlwind - Force Wave * Force Suppression - Force Breach * Throw Lightsaber - Advanced Throw Lightsaber Light Side * Force Cure - Force Heal * Force Aura - Force Shield - Force Armor * Force Valor - Knight Valor - Master Valor * Force Stun - Force Stasis - Force Stasis Field * Stun Droid - Disable Droid - Destroy Droid Dark Side * Force Wound - Force Choke - Force Kill * Force Slow - Force Affliction - Force Plague * Force Fear - Force Horror - Force Insanity * Force Shock - Force Lightning - Force Storm * Drain Life - Death Field Leveling Wanneer je bepaalde missies oplost of wanneer je vijanden verslaat, krijg je zogenaamde Experience Points toebedeeld. Als je genoeg van deze XP verzameld kun je een level hoger worden, waarbij je nieuwe Skills en Powers kunt kiezen. Je kunt zowel voor als na het worden van een Jedi een level hoger worden, maar het maximum is 20. Het is dus soms verstandig om te wachten met het upgraden van je personage om een goede balans te vinden. Zo kun je "Level 1 Soldier, Level 19 Jedi Guardian" worden, maar daardoor wordt het spel in de beginfasen moeilijk. Een "Level 1 Soldier" zal niet erg sterk zijn en moet wel tot aan Dantooine kunnen komen. Aan de andere kant is een "Level 10 Soldier, Level 10 Jedi Guardian" ook niet heel voordelig, je kan dan minder Force Powers kiezen. Waar de balans ligt hangt af van de speler zelf en de keuzes die hij/zij maakt of wil gaan maken. Alignment Afhankelijk van hoe je missies oplost en hoe je in conversaties bent met anderen zul je Light Side Points of Dark Side Points krijgen. De balans tussen de punten zal uitmaken waar je staat op de schaal van Light-Dark. Als je meer naar één kant leunt, zullen de bijbehorende Force Powers goedkoper worden om te gebruiken (kosten minder Force Points), maar de tegenovergestelde Powers worden juist duurder. Ook leiden de keuzes die je maakt tot een ander einde. In het Dark Side einde zal Revan ook Malak vermoorden, maar dan juist om zijn plaats in te nemen. Afhankelijk van je relatie met Bastila kan zij zelfs je Sith Apprentice worden. Inhoud Personages * Zie: Lijst van Personages uit Knights of the Old Republic (ook Droids) Credits De regie was in handen van Casey Hudson. Het verhaal was ontwikkeld door Drew Karpyshyn en James Ohlen, Lukas Kristjanson schreef de handleiding. De muziek was speciaal voor het spel ontwikkeld door Jeremy Soule. De belangrijkste stemacteurs waren: Zie ook: * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Comics) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Chronicles of the Old Republic Externe links: * BioWare: Knights of the Old Republic (officiëel) * StarWarsKnights.com (fansite) Categorie:RPG Categorie:BioWare Categorie:LucasArts Categorie:KotOR